


Obsession

by The Raven (theravenyesthatone)



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theravenyesthatone/pseuds/The%20Raven
Summary: Two women on a collision course...
Relationships: Miranda Priestly & Andrea Sachs, Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Obsession

**DISCLAIMER:** The Devil Wears Prada and its characters belong to Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox. No infringement intended.  
**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Random fluff. Thanks for reading, do feed...  
  


**Obsession**

  
**By The Raven**

It had started out as an ordinary day for Andrea Sachs, or for Andy, as she liked to call herself. Only her mother called her Andrea, and it was only when her mother was mad that she used that designation.

Well, almost only her mother called her Andrea. There was someone else that called her Andrea whether she was angry or not; Miranda Priestly was the name of that person.

Miranda. Her impossible boss. Her beautiful boss. She said _Andrea_ in a way that made it sound like she was saying something delicious. Like she wanted to eat the word.

Andy wondered if you could eat words? The makers of alphabet soup seemed to think so. But words like gurghgw and wourhogu, and fuqeubgvq, were hardly as delicious sounding as the word _Andrea_. At least not the way that Miranda said that word.

Distracted by her thoughts, Andy failed to notice that the object of her musings was barrelling down on her in the narrow corridor that she happened to be in. She failed to notice, that is until Miranda bawled her over and for one horrified, electric moment, Andrea was suspended in midair. Then they fell together in a tangled heap of limbs, Chanel, Prada and perfume.

_Oh my God..._

Andy thought as she tried to remember how to breathe. Miranda had quite thoroughly knocked the wind out of her and while Andy was trying to figure out how to suck air back into her lungs, she was more concerned with the position that she suddenly found herself in. The impossible, delicious, horrifyingly wonderful position that it was.

Miranda was on top of her. Andy could feel the heat of Miranda's body through the expensive couture that they wore. That, combined with the dizzying sensation of Miranda's breath on her neck, and the situation as a whole meant that Andy was having it difficult to breathe for other reasons than simply having the wind knocked out of her.

Time seemed to be suspended as Andy moved to try to extricate herself from Miranda who seemed to be immobilised for some unknown reason. Her stillness was alarming, arousing, and anxiety inducing.

_Was she hurt?_

Andy's brain refused to function as she pushed against the dead weight of the beautiful woman who had pressed her so accidentally onto the floor.

She then heard Miranda moan directly into her ear and the vibrations of the sound travelled down Andy's body in a wave of sensation that only served to further short circuit Andy's brain.

The sound that was reminiscent of pure sex.

In the dark recesses of Andy's brain, primal memory was triggered as she imagined Miranda making this sound in another situation, at another time. It was almost as if this situation was an echo of something else that had happened in another life, perhaps.

_Shit..._

By now, Andy could feel the heat pooling in her lower abdomen and the will to continue to push Miranda away from her in order for them to be able to get up, was being superceded by the thought to pull Miranda closer.

The desire to bury herself in Miranda forever was overpowering.

In another heartbeat, Miranda raised her head and looked directly into Andy's eyes. There was something unguarded in the ice blue gaze that confronted Andy. There was also hunger in it and Andy could feel her body respond at once.

They were so close that they were breathing the same air. Andy could almost taste Miranda's mouth as she attempted to focus on the more pertinent details of the situation at hand.

Miranda shifted, and Andy suppressed a moan of her own. Miranda's knee was pressed between Andy's legs and even though they were both in slacks, the position was intimate beyond belief; it was beyond sanity.

Something flickered in Miranda's eyes at that moment and it made Andy realise that her own eyes must be broadcasting her thoughts to her extremely perceptive boss.

_Oh dear..._

"Andrea." Miranda said.

That word. Andrea felt it in her bones. As Miranda shifted, Andy could have sworn that she felt the faintest brush of perfect lips against her own.

_Impossible..._

"Yes, Miranda?" Andy replied to the unspoken question in Miranda's voice.

She only hoped that her own voice sounded like something akin to a somewhat professional tone, the situation notwithstanding.

Miranda looked at Andy intently before she levered herself up to her knees and then pulled Andy into a sitting position. They were face to face now, and again Andy was overcome with the urge to bury herself in Miranda.

Another moment passed and then they awkwardly rose to their feet. Andy took a quick glance around the area, gratified to see that no one else had been around to witness their spill. Or if there had been they were long gone by now.

_Thank goodness..._

Miranda quickly arranged herself into her usual immaculate appearance and Andy quickly assessed herself in turn. Everything appeared to be in working order and within acceptable parameters.

Everything except her brain, that was.

"Get me some coffee, Andrea." Miranda said in an almost thoughtful tone of voice.

Andy nodded and stepped around Miranda to head for the elevators. There was no way she was going to try to take the stairs in her current state. She would surely fall down them headfirst if she tried.

When she perceived that Miranda had turned away to go back to her office, Andy turned to watch her go unable to stop herself. Unwilling to even try.

_Oh my..._

Miranda was looking directly at her. There was nothing subtle at all about her expression and Andy realised that Miranda had not expected Andy to turn around to witness it.

For a brief second Andy glimpsed hot, molten desire before Miranda's masks fell into place and her face became impassive once more. Andy felt the heat in her belly coil restlessly in response and realised that she had a new issue to contend with now.

A new issue in addition to dealing with her impossible boss with her impossible demands and never mind the way that Miranda said Andy's name; like it was something that she wanted to eat.

Andy sighted and shook her head.

_So this was obsession..._

**The End** ****


End file.
